Rumours
by Crystal-Lynnblud
Summary: A short one-shot about the power of rumours and the people featured in them. Rated M for adult content (lemony).


**Author's Notes: Like always, please read, rate and review. **

* * *

"Damn, Levy.'" Gajeel smiled down at the angry fairy. 'You should hear what they're saying now." He laughed, causing the little mage to stop. People bustled along in their periphery; hushed voices murmuring behind shielding hands. The dragon slayer and the fairy had been the topic of Magnolia's gossip for the past week; nobody could believe Levy McGarden, Fairy Tail's tiny, solid script mage had been caught riding the infamous iron-dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox, behind the guildhall.

"What?" _Damn his dragon hearing_.

"It's pretty funny."

"What are they saying?" Levy raised her eyebrows, placing her hands on her hips.

"They're saying you're spunky.'" Gajeel beamed down at the bluenette. 'They're saying that you look tough enough to handle me." He grinned, bending over the blue-haired mage.

"H-handle you?" Levy stammered, blush spreading over her ears and face.

"They're right, aren't they?'" He smirked playfully at her; their faces eye-level. 'You're strong." Levy stared, heart pounding loudly in her ears, at the iron dragon. _Did he just compliment me_?

"I am?" She asked quietly.

"Yep.'" Gajeel placed a hand on her head. 'Smart too." He added proudly.

"Did they really say that?" Levy whispered, her eyes drifting over the people walking by.

"More or less…" Gajeel rubbed his neck, avoiding her gaze.

"What were their exact words?" Levy asked sternly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Er, I don't remember…'" Gajeel blushed, walking past the bluenette. She jogged next to him, eyes narrowed. He glanced down at the small script mage, sighing. 'Alright, alright… I think, maybe they might have been referring to handling _that_." He growled, blushing further.

"Eh?'" The fairy tilted her head in confusion. 'What are you talking about?"

"You know, _that_." Gajeel lowered his voice.

"You mean?" Levy's eyes widened.

"Yeah." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh.'" Levy smiled, her cheeks rosy. 'To be honest, I was scared I'd disappoint you."

"How did you ever think that?" Gajeel gaped at the girl, hands falling to his sides.

"Well, because I'm so small and inexperienced.'" Levy mumbled, looking away. 'I had never been with a man before you…"

"I…'" Gajeel hesitated, his heart beating madly against his ribs. 'I've only had _you_, Shrimp." He confessed.

"…" Levy stared open-mouthed at the raven-haired man standing before her. The iron-dragon slayer shuffled away from her, his face hot.

"Is that so fucking hard to believe?" He growled under his breath, hands in his pockets.

"No."' Levy whispered. 'I just… didn't know." She walked beside him, smiling.

"If I had known…'" He continued. '…that you wanted me, I would have made my move a lot sooner."

"I was afraid you wouldn't return my feelings." Levy whispered, remembering every calculated glance, every lingering touch, every weighted word they shared. _We've both been so stupid_.

"How could I not?" He growled, grabbing her by the waist, his eyes burning into hers. His hands held her still as he kissed her; her arms wrapping automatically around his neck. People in the streets whistled as they deepened their kiss, exploring each other.

"Did you really not know?" Levy breathed, feeling dizzy.

"There were times…'" Gajeel frowned, remembering. '…that I thought _maybe_ there was a chance, but…"

"But, _what_?" She pressed her hands to his chest, her hazel eyes searching his face.

"But, _nothing_.'" Gajeel, grabbed her once again, kissing her aggressively. He lifted her easily, her legs wrapping automatically around his waist. 'It doesn't matter anymore."

"Mmhmmm…'" Levy moaned into his neck as he backed them into a tree. Even without slayer hearing, Levy was aware of the comments their actions were eliciting. Her face burned hotter with every hushed word, every disapproving glance. She puffed out her cheeks angrily, glaring into the passing crowd. _Those nosy_… 'I wish they'd mind their own business." She mumbled finally, her face falling.

"If it's a show they want…"' Gajeel smirked darkly, undoing his belt with one hand. 'That's fine by me."

"Gajeel!'" Levy squeaked, grabbing his wrist. 'Not in front of-" Her words were cut short as Gajeel kissed her, his free hand sliding under her orange dress, tearing her delicate panties. Levy gasped as her delicates fell to the earth beneath them, totally on display.

"You didn't seem to mind when I fucked you in public before." Gajeel grinned, causing Levy's mouth to drop in shock.

"That was different!" She whimpered, voice rising.

"Oh?" The iron dragon continued, freeing his throbbing length from his pants. The chatter on the streets came to a dead stop.

"I… I didn't know.'" Levy stammered, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. 'I didn't know people were watching last time."

"Who cares?" Gajeel gripped the girl tightly to him, angling himself at her entrance.

"I do!" She cried, feeling her heat pulse wantonly against his shaft.

"Oh really?'" He growled lowly, grinding into her wet core. 'Could've fooled me, Shrimp." He nipped at her neck, sucking at the pale skin, pulling a moan from her parted lips.

"Mmmm…" She rubbed instinctively against him, causing his body to stiffen. His eyes flashed dangerously to the scattering crowd.

"Fuck off." He growled over her shoulder at the remaining strangers who were still stupid enough to stare. Levy twisted her head shyly, watching as the crowd quickly dissipated, leaving them completely alone.

"Gajeel,"' Levy blushed, feeling his mouth on her neck. 'You…"

"Yeah, well…'" He grunted, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. 'I didn't like what I was hearing."

"Hmmm?" Levy hummed, feeling him pressed tightly to her entrance; his head pushing inside.

"Ready?'" He growled, smirking. 'We're completely alone now."

"Yeah." She sighed, feeling her body sink over him as he pulled her down slowly; sheathing him inside. Levy moaned, arching her back as he thrusted upwards; his hands gripping her waist tightly. He crashed his mouth over hers, sweeping his tongue into her. Gajeel backed into the tree, steadying himself against it for support as he pounded into her. Her moans filled the empty street, causing the iron dragon to growl hungrily as he spread her, seating himself deeper and deeper within the fairy.

"Juvia!'" Lucy whined, her face and ears scarlet. 'That's enough!"

"But Juvia wasn't done her story." The water mage pouted, completely oblivious to the celestial spirit mage's distaste.

"Gah… I don't want to picture my best friend like that, okay?" The blonde covered her reddening face in her hands, shaking her head as if to wipe her mind clean of the trauma she had been subjected to.

"Juvia is just trying to be as accurate as possible.'" Juvia explained, lifting a finger. 'You asked for details."

"Yeah, but…'" Lucy whimpered, thumping her head sadly against the table. 'You could have omitted some of the… _anatomical_ points." She shuddered, remembering the vivid descriptions.

"Juvia is sorry." The bluenette smiled dreamily at her friend.

"You don't look very sorry." Lucy frowned.

"Juvia can't help it.'" The water user squirmed happily, blushing. 'Our friends are in love!"

"Funny, I don't remember you telling _that_ part of the story." Lucy glared at the water mage, folding her arms over her ample chest.

"Oh no?'" Juvia blinked at the blonde. 'Wasn't it obvious?"

"Well, you managed to tell me that Gajeel fucked my best friend in the middle of Magnolia Square. Somehow, that doesn't translate to '_they're in love_'."

"Oh, but they are!'" The blue-haired girl stood abruptly, knocking her chair over in the process. 'Juvia can tell." Her face lighting in fierce determination.

"Yeah.'" Lucy smiled in spite of herself; rumours and recounts be damned. 'You're right." The blonde sighed, happy that her friend had finally found the courage to do what she had not. She ran a hand through her long hair, her eyes straying across the hall to where a certain pink-haired dragon slayer sat. _Maybe tomorrow, there'll be new rumours floating around Magnolia_. Lucy smiled wryly as she lifted herself from the table, sauntering over to the bar. _Maybe…_


End file.
